


i'm a loser who loves you. yes, i'm a misery

by eunbiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Grim reaper au, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, how to tag, idk actually??, jisung is kinda cold here woop, minho is soff, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbiin/pseuds/eunbiin
Summary: one dense grim reaper believes falling in love was plain stupid but he did anyway





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ====EDIT(17/12): IMPORTANT!! ======  
> i just re-read this shit today and i must say i made a lot of mistakes HAHAHAHH so here's some stuff to take note in case you're confuse before/after reading:
> 
> * majority of the humans in this fic cannot see grim reapers EXCEPT for some like Changbin and Minho ((+Seungmin? who knows)) and the reason for that is a secret!! uwu  
> * jisung is kinda tsundere here????? hehehehe sorry
> 
> * stan skz u cowards
> 
>  
> 
> come scream at me on my stan twt @sshioriiiiiii

 

 

"Freaking finally that's it for today" a certain orange-haired sighs as he walks up to the rooftop where he sees 6 familiar figures all dressed in black, chatting.  
"I want to die" he interrupts, running his fingers furiously through his now damp hair. He decides to take a break from all the work he's been doing since the morning. Scratch that, he's up since dawn. Work isn't easy for him, it was draining the hell out of his existence. The noise of the busy streets aren't helping either.

"But Jisung hyung aren't you death itself? us I mean" a raven-haired boy comments, making the rest of the gang laugh. "This is what you get from interacting with humans too much. Jeonginie, take notes" the tallest male speaks up, patting Jeongin's head adoringly.

The group just finished their so-called _business_ earlier except for this guyーHan Jisung.  
He recently got into trouble for unintentionally taking away the life of someone not even on their death list which results to the decision of  
the higher ups to double his work for the next months or _worse_ ーthe next years to come.

Yes, they're the infamous  _grim reapers_ aka death itself. They carry the responsibility to collect the souls of people whose time on earth is done and guide them to the afterlife.  
Not a single one of them knows why they exist and what happened to their past lives but as far as they know they exist for a reason.

  
"Speaking of humans, I heard Mr. Hwang Hyunjin has a crush on one~" their appointed leader, Chan, teases the tall boy who had a subtle hint of pink on his cheeks."Hyung shut up" Hyunjin protests. "Is this what they call love uwu?" Felix, the strawberry blonde-haired male adds as he nudges Hyunjin.  
"Felix what on earth is uwu?" their teddy-bear hyung questions. "Woojin hyung, Chanbin hyung taught me that expression. It's commonly used nowadays"  
Felix explains enthusiastically but immediately covers his mouth as if he had spilled a secret.

"And who the hell is this Changbin?" Chan raises a brow and faces Felix. "It's nothing! I didn't say anything haha" Felix defends,  
smiling innocently to hide any evidence that he's in a state of panic. _Someone go save him_.

"All these hyungs having a love life when will I ever" Jeongin fake sobs "Ya! You're still a baby" Jisung tells "plus, love's just nonsense. It's nothing  
special really" he smugs.

Everyone gasps and a crow passes by.

"Jisung are you hearing what you're saying?" Chan clutches his heart dramatically, the rest giving Jisung a suspicious look.

"In my who-knows-how-many years of existence, that's got to be the most foolish thing I heard" Woojin states, crossing  
his arms. "Almost all the books I've read and stories of humans I've witnessed, I can say that love is precious and a life changer. In this essay I will-  
Hyunjin butts in but was cut off by Jisung "Whatever. I'm going to finish one last work bye" and with that Jisung bids farewell and walks away.   
"Wow" Felix shakes his head in disbelief. Jisung wasn't an easy person. They don't know what's going on his mind all the time and he just keeps almost everything to himself.

 

  
Soon, lights starts to fill up the streets of Seoul.The street is unusually quiet and peaceful today to Jisung's liking when it suddenly starts to rain.  
"Wow great" Jisung mutters to himself annoyed, he runs to the nearby bus stop for shelter in the meantime. He wasn't alone though, there's a human  
getting frustrated too, mumbling to himself whether he did bring an umbrella or not.

"There" the boy sighs in relief and suddenly jumps as he notices an unfamiliar figure beside him."You scared me!"

_Wait, something's not right_

"Y-you can see me?" Jisung asks doubtfully, pointing at himself.  "Of course?" the boy replies anxiously. _I'm seeing wrong right? ,_ Jisung believes.

Majority of humans does not have any ability to see creatures like them, is this some kind of dream?

"Is there a problem with me being able to see you? Are you a criminal in disguise?" the brunette asks, his voice as sweet as chocolate."It's none of your business" Jisung replies half-heartedly. Of course he can't reveal his identity that easily. "Eyy why are you so cold for?" the boy pouts. At this point, Jisung wants to go home already instead of having to interact with this weird human who can see him.

Good thing, the rain starts to calm down a bit but the annoying human doesn't give up and suggests something Jisung did not expect "Here, let's share the umbrella" he shows off his oddly cute yellow umbrella. "And who says I'm going to accept a human's offer?" Jisung averts his gaze with the other. He finds it peculiar looking at the stranger's doe-like eyes. It makes him feel lost in unfamiliar feelings he never encountered before.

 _He's probably tired_.

"Oh come on, we'll never get to our destinations quick!" the human protests and holds Jisung's hands out of the blue. "Where are you going by the way?" he looks at Jisung and flashes a smile. There it is, he feels it again. It's like being sucked into a new dimension, it's making him _crazy_.  Eventually, Jisung defeatedly accepts the offer. "Hongdae" he says.  _He doesn't have any choice right? or maybe it won't hurt after all?_   "What a coincidence that's where I'm heading too!" he giggles "I'm Minho by the way. You?" "Jisung, Han Jisung"

 

Suprisingly, they got to their destination quickly, opposite to what they hoped for and the rain has stopped completely. "I'll be going first" Jisung clears his throat since Minho's still holding his hand. "Sorry" It's strange how Jisung finds it comfortable and captivating to hold hands with some human he just met but you did not hear that from him.

"Bye Han Jisung-ssi, take caree!" Minho bids farewell but the orange-head, being the cold-hearted he is, didn't reply back and starts to walks away like nothing happened.

 

 

 

"Ah seriously, what's this?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading????? ily????  
> sorry this s U C K S


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's updating again after being gone for almost 4 months? pFFt not me--  
> so hello!! how have u beeen???? christmas break is finally here praise the Lord amen,, i kinda distanced myself from the kpop scene for awhile and man i have a lot of catching up to do i love suffering;;  
> sorry to keep u all waiting :(( even though i know nobody still reads this thing ++ im sorry this sucks

 

 

 

 

 _I wanna know, how it keeps you smiling all day_  
_I wanna know, how the whole world turns beautiful_  
_I wanna know know know know_  
_What is love? will love come to me somed-_

 

"Don't you get tired of playing that same annoying song almost everyday?!" Jisung had enough and decides to turn off poor Felix's phone. "Come on! I know you secretly love these kind of songs!" Felix teases, snatching his phone back and starts hitting the play button again. "Whatever"  
Jisung admits, he may be cold on the outside but he's lowkey into these kind of songs sometimes but you did not hear that from him. "That Bin-whoever-guy recommended this song to you right?" the orange-head asks, earning a shush from Felix."We don't talk about Changbin-hyung! not  
in this household!" Jisung laughs at the other's flustered expression that was soon replaced with gloomy ones. "Chan-hyung said I can't meet Changbin-hyung  
anymore" Felix continues, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Mind if you tell me the reason?"

 

 

Today was Sunday which means like humans, reapers get to have a day-off too. Jisung thanked the heavens for this day.  
The higher-ups must have been in a good mood too, since they didn't gave him work for the rest of the day which he decides to spend some of his time alone, taking a stroll in the streets of Seoul to unwind.

 

 

 

 

 _"The moment we catch feelings for them, you never know what might happen"_  
Jisung stops on his tracks. What Felix told him still lingers on his mind. He sighs.

There really is nothing good when it comes to love.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Thud** _

 

 

 

 

Out of the blue, he heard a heavy drop nearby. It wasn't a box nor the author's dropping grades—it was a human.  
To be honest, there's no point in helping a human who can't see him but Jisung tries anyway out of reflex.

"Are you okay?" Jisung asks but immediately regrets as he saw the face of someone familiar. "M-minho?"

 

   
"Lix, what do you do if a human is like-" Jisung looks at the ceiling, trying to think of the right word to say "-you know, burning?"  
"What? Did you just commit a crime?!!" The strawberry-blonde shouts on the other line, his voice panicking."Yah!" Jisung shouts, Felix laughs at that.

"Just try to give them a cold compress on the forehead, it'll help to cool down the temperature" Jisung follows as told and starts to  
search around the room for the said compress thing which luckily he is familiar to. Fun fact: Reapers do not get sick at all, they got the immune system that the author needs right now. Apparently, Jisung's currently inside Minho's apartment.  Going back earlier, he found Minho unconscious right in front of what he assumes his apartment, given the fact that he had door keys beside him. "I'll try to bring medicine there so message me the address" Felix adds while Jisung nods at that even though Felix can't really see him.

   
"Will this thing really help you?" The orange-head sweeps the other's bangs away, placing the cold compress on the forehead.  
Jisung sighs and starts to question himself why he's here—taking care of  what he calls a burning person, instead of having his precious time alone.

  
While waiting for Felix, he observes the sleeping Minho on the couch closely since he has nothing to do anyway and it's not like he's curious about him or anything.  
Jisung leans closer but made sure it's not too close to his face. From what he sees, Minho's eyelashes were long which Jisung thinks you could stack matchsticks with it,  
his nose is just perfect there's nothing to say really, and even his mouth is cute. He feels weird all of a sudden, his stupid heart starting to act crazy.

"You sure are pretty" He whispers, unaware that he's playing with the other's soft brown hair.

"Han Jisuung!" Felix suddenly barges in and was taken aback to see the straight out of a k-drama scene in front of him "Oh am I interrupting something?"  
"Yah it's not what you think!"

 

"Mom?" Minho suddenly speaks, startling the boy who was sleeping peacefully on the floor.  
"Oh thank God he's finally awake" Felix stands up clumsily and went to the kitchen to get something. "Are you feeling okay now?" Felix returns, holding a glass of water in his hand and a medicine in the other. "I-I guess?" Minho blinks in confusion. He doesn't even know if this was still a dream or he's just too sick that he's starting to see things.

"If you're wondering what's happening, you fainted outside earlier because of-" Another guy sitting beside the couch says, this time he was familiar—it was Han Jisung."-what do you call that again Lix?"  "High fever"  "Yeah right..that whatever" Jisung just rolls his eyes at that, Felix laughs as usual. "This, my friend right here, actually saved you and I think he likes you" The youngest of the two blurts out.

Good thing, Jisung is not really in the mood to fight today or else he would have killed Felix  
in an instant. But, who am I kidding? they're already death themselves. "Tell that to your Changbin-hyung, you idiot" The orange-head replies back as Felix  
stands there, a shade of pink in his cheeks. "You know Changbin-hyung?!" Minho's ears perk up at the said name. Felix was about to answer Minho  
with all the things he know and love about Changbin but was cut off as he receives a sudden phone call from their leader, Chan. "Ah sorry" Felix excuses himself and went outside to answer the call,leaving Jisung and Minho inside.

"How annoying" Jisung swears he did not miss the wink Felix sent to him before stepping out of the door. "I'm sorry?"  
Minho tilts his head, trying to decipher the words Jisung just said. _Cute_. "It's nothing"  
"Hey, are you sure you're not some guardian angel? We always meet at an unexpected time" The brunette jokes. "But..Thank you though" He adds and flashes a sweet smile to Jisung. It's blinding, Jisung thinks—but maaybe it's just because of the light coming outside the room's large windows. Who knows.

Before Jisung could think of an appropriate response, Felix was finished with the call and has returned. Jisung thanked Felix for that. "Sungie, I think we have to leave now?" Jisung knows it's really time to leave since Chan's the one calling. He never calls unless it's an important matter."Also, thanks for letting us stay today. Get well soon!" Felix bows to Minho and bids farewell, dragging Jisung outside the apartment.

 

 

 

 

   
"So how are you feeling, mister?" Felix asks all of a sudden, startling Jisung who was lost in thoughts.  
The two were now off to the station to reach their headquarters—that one building's rooftop, as usual.

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to feel?" Jisung furrows his brows uncertainty. "Ha! don't try to deceive me. You think I won't notice the fond look you give to Minho while I was sleeping"Felix states confidently. Jisung does not respond to that and instead rolls his eyes as expected.

"Cat got your tongue, mate?" He smirks

"Shut up. I'm not treating you chicken tonight!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this @ 2AM while listening to getting closer,,stan svt u cowards ily
> 
> && thank u for reading!!!!!!
> 
> come scream @ me on stan twt: sshioriiiiiii


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello have this changlix backstory bc u guys deserved a changlix uwu   
> i really dont know where this fic is going but im trying!!!11

 

 

 

  
The ringing of a certain bell, along with children's laughter and footsteps are somehow music to Felix's ears. Frankly, there isn't something like this in the world of reapers, there was just minimal noise of their speaking and some sort of wind to be heard. It felt empty.

"Ah, that must be fun" Felix smiles as he watches some kids having a race to see which one of them will get first on the huge ass slide. Usually, Felix would just go back to their place to sleep and rest but he found himself getting dragged by his own feet at some elementary school's playground.

Getting bored watching the students play, he decides to look for a spot to rest. As cliché it might sound, he looks for a big tree. Contrast to the playground earlier, the back part of the school is really quiet. It was different from Felix's liking. "There you are~" Felix skips his way to the said ideal area. Being an excited child he is, he got a little carried away, not noticing that he happen to trip upon something which he believe was just some twig. "Yah! what do you think you're doing?!" an annoyed voice speaks, causing Felix to snap back to reality. "Um...breathing?" He answers back without thinking. _Good job me_.

"W-wait you can see me?!" the human suddenly laughs "Are you high or something? I'm not blind"

For the first time in his life, never did he found a human who can see something like him. Felix always thought it happens only in dramas and books like what Hyunjin always tell him. "You're not even going to apologize? You got no good manners even though you're cute" the other adds, making Felix a blushing mess. "S-sorry"  


 

 

  
  
  
"So what brings you here? Are you also planning to teach children?" the stranger asks. The two now sits beside each other, _maintaining a proper distance of course_ and leaning their tired backs on the sturdy tree trunk. They seem to be less awkward compared to earlier. "I...actually happened to stumble upon this place for no reason" Felix hugs his knees and stares at the newly cut grass. Felix isn't a great speaker at all and is more of a listener. He can feel the conversation getting dull but the raven haired male decides to speak once again. "I'm Seo Changbin by the way. Every student's favorite teacher" Changbin lowkey brags, offering Felix a handshake. "Lee Felix. A total weirdo"  
  


 

  
  
It's been weeks since Felix's encounter with Changbin happened and he still could not get the thought of the short human out of his head. He would always imagine himself bumping onto Changbin unexpectedly then they would go talk again but of course that's just his creative imagination and will never happen. Seoul is a big place and there's a little chance to see Changbin again unless the great Lee Felix goes back to the school. Honestly, Felix promised himself not to get attached to Changbin because they're far different from each other but—he's going to slip that for a while since he probably found his true happiness.  


  
"Oho, you seem to be going out often. Lots of work?" a smiley Chan appears, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. "Y-yeah...a really important work" Felix smiles sheepishly.

"Have fun"  
  


 

 

 

  
"You know what, I sometimes don't get kids nowadays" Changbin sighs as he scrolls down through his social media. It was lunch time and as always, the two are already in their usual favorite resting spot—the tree which they named _Gyu_ yesterday. "They always say words like wig, snatched and even something like uwu. Unfortunately, I'm starting to use them too" he shows Felix a couple of what Changbin calls _tweets_ "That's great though, you won't likely to be old anymore and will just casually blend in normally!" the strawberry-blonde male teases "Yah!"  
  
  
  


  
  
"Hyung, can I tell you a secret?" this time Felix starts to lead the conversation. At this point, they're already comfortable around each other to the point where dissing is normal and so are secrets sharing. Changbin nods at that while he sips on the cola he recently bought from the vendo nearby. "I'm actually not human" the raven-haired male chokes on the weird confession. "Nice joke Lix, try again next time" Changbin jokingly punches the younger's side. However, Felix’s face tells him that he was serious, no trace of mischief. He holds the elder’s hand tightly and looks him in the eye. "I always force you to meet me here right? I'm....actually a grim reaper. We’re actually invisible to humans…but you’re an exception and I don’t know the reason why" He shouldn't be saying this to but Changbin needs to know it sooner. "I-I was glad I actually found someone like you-“ Tears starts forming on the younger’s eyes. “—please don’t leave…..It's...lonely wihout... you" Felix chokes in between his sobs.

Changbin does not respond to this but he cups Felix’s face in his hand and kisses his forehead. If there’s one thing that can define beautiful, it was this exact moment.

"Lix” Changbin hushes, wiping the tears away from the other’s eye. “It doesn't matter who or whatever you are. As long as we feel like home to each other, I'll always like you just the way you are" the older reassures him. The bell rings, signaling the start of the next class but neither of the two decides to move away. Changbin gives Felix a smile and hugs him tightly, not having a care in the world. The only thing that matters was Felix.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Maybe Jisung was wrong, love isn’t really a nonsense.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also guess who just screamed early in the morning bc of skz suddenly dropping a date of unveil tour in our country? totally not me. ((im still not:okay and so is my wallet)) ++ i apologize to my neighbors for hearing my inhuman screaming xoxo


End file.
